


May the Force be with Us

by CheeYori



Category: Dragon Age, Star Wars
Genre: AU, F/M, Jedi, Sith, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: AU in which all the gang from dragon age two exist in the star wars universe. We follow F!Hawke as she tries to make her way in the universe and keep her sister from the strict Jedi without either of them becoming Sith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU, inspired by the fanart by http://nellasly.tumblr.com/ called May the Force be with you. I hope you enjoy the story and have a nice day.

His new apprentice stood, blood covered him, a look of rage was in his eyes as he looked at his new master. Danarius was not sure how he felt about this one winning. He had been told many times by other Sith that choosing from an older group of children was a bad idea, however their already instilled intelligence was useful, he did not care to raise a child. He did not expect the one child with no force sensitivity to win. Having killed all the other children, a practice well honored by Sith for picking apprentices, he was the only one left to train.

The elf walked up to his master ignoring the corpses around him before kneeling before the man. He was strong and obviously willing, perhaps he would survive the experiment. And even if he didn’t, there was a sister who actually did have a force sensitivity, though hardly any strength, but she would do if the boy failed.

“You have done well young Leto.” Danarius said in a calm voice as he knelt down and held the boys chin in his hand.

“Thank you master.” He responded as he looked into his master’s eyes. This man would be his future, his teacher, and his liberator. No longer would he be a simple slave but rather a Sith in training, and his family would be free.

“Even without the abilities of the force you have managed to easily win against your competitors. That is no small task, I am very impressed.” The look in Danarius’s eyes cut through Leto to his core and he did not enjoy the feeling.

“If I may make a request master.” Leto asked turning his eyes away from Danarius though he was not able to turn his head.

“So soon?” Danarius asked shocked yet very curious about this odd new apprentice.

“Yes, I wish for my family’s freedom, our race is far too often enslaved, as your apprentice I hoped to have the influence to free them as you have freed me.” Leto asked, though his voice was strong his shoulders slumped and he ever so slightly tried to back away from his master. Danarius smiled at the audacity of the boy as he considered the request.

“Very well my apprentice, I shall grant your boon. Your family will be safe with one of my loyal servants. Though you will see very little of them with your training.” Danarius warned, Leto looked back into his eyes unable to fully mask his joy at hearing that his family would be liberated.

“Thank you master. I have always understood that my training would be demanding of my time. Simply knowing they are safe is enough.” Leto responded as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Allow my men to clean you up little wolf. You are officially my apprentice now, I will not have you covered in the gore of those weaker than you.” Danarius announced as he stood encouraging Leto to stand with him. Glances to the side Danarius signaled for two of his guards to come forward and escort Leto out of the room. A man walked up to Danarius then.

“The boy is young, and very strong, he should survive the procedure.” The man assured. He was a scientist too afraid to stand up to a Sith commanding him to do a task, and too curious to resist the offer of being part of something like this, no matter how inhumane it was.

“I do hope so.” Danarius signaled to his last guard to come to him. “Arrange for the mother’s death, she is of no use to me. The sister however.” At this he paused before continuing. “I wish for her to be a servant to you my loyal scientist. Once the procedure is over, you will not see the boy again unless I command, but train the sister and keep her close enough that I can find her again should I need to.” Danarius commanded with a cold disconnect.

“Of course my lord.” The guard said with a bow as he left the room.

“I understand lord Danarius, it will be nice to have another pair of hands. I believe that I have perfected the method to allow the crystals to grant enough power to those embedded with them. They are the source of your weapons after all, and the force is unnaturally drawn to them. Not being force sensitive might be a good thing in all truth.” The scientist responded having to adjust the dials on his translator while speaking.

“For your sake, I hope you are right.” Danarius warned.

***

“Marian try again.” Her father called as he adjusted Bethany’s stance. Marian growled as once again she attempted to unlock the chest in front of her with her mind. Her father watched proudly as she finally succeeded and beamed up at him.

“You should still learn how to do it for real.” Carver grumbled as he swung his practice sword angrily at the dummy made of straw.

“Do not be angry. The force is as real a method for preforming an action as using your hands is. And there is nothing wrong with using one or the other.” Their father tried to reassure the only son of the family. Bethany swung the practice lightsaber as she used the force to send jokes to Marian’s mind. Bethany had always been better at the more ethereal ways of the force, direct connection to other minds, using the elements, sensing the pain of another, asking the plants to grow. Marian had always excelled at the physical force, moving objects, turning the force itself into a wave to push at someone, picking locks, even using the force to see in situations when she couldn’t.

“Father, tell me of the Jedi again.” Bethany begged as she often did. Marian did not need to hear the story again. She knew it well enough. The Jedi, the organized force users who fought for peace and were controlled by the government. Their father had once been one, taken from his family at a young age and raised in the gorgeous halls of their temple. Harsh restricting rules forced on him that were broken when he fell in love with a beautiful ambassador’s daughter. Now they farmed on an outer rim planet. The known Jedi to have children and two out of three were force sensitive. The Sith did not share information and it was unknown whether or not any children of theirs had a tendency of being force sensitive.

“Perhaps later little one. Your mother likely will want help cooking. I will call you when the food is ready.” Their father said with a smile before walking away leaving the three children alone.

“You two are no better than Sith.” Their brother sneered.

“Take it back Carver!” Bethany whined.

“If you aren’t part of the Jedi faction that only leaves the option of being a Sith when you are force sensitive.” Carver continued obviously proud that he was getting a reaction from his twin who was on the verge of tears. Marian used the force to pluck an apple from the tree nearby and threw it at Carver hitting him square on the back.

“Enough Carver! Do not say such things to your sister. There are many rogues among force users. Go back to swinging your stick before I tell father what you said.” Marian threatened as she looked down at her brother, she knew one day he would tower over her, but for now she would take advantage of her height to stop her brothers bullying ways. Better to deter this kind of behavior now than have him be cruel later in life.

“Yes Marian.” Carver mumbled as he shrank away from his older sister. He knew she was right, but he hated being the odd one out of the family. Hated living in Marian’s shadow, one day he would surpass her, but not today. Instead he went back to training as she suggested he did. Marian watched him storm back to his training dummy and shook her head. She loved her siblings dearly, but they were a handful.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a bad idea.” Bethany hissed. Marian sighed as she turned to look at her sister, cloth covered their mouths and noses to block out the sand, hoods kept the sun off their skin, there was very little to identify her sister with.

“Aren’t you tired of using hand-me-down, and bought, and you know bought means stolen at some point, lightsabers?” Marian asked as she walked backwards towards the temple that stood hidden against a mountain.

“Of course I am, but this isn’t a good idea. The Jedi could show up at anytime looking for crystals for their sabers. Not to mention the rumors that you can be lost for months inside one of these caves.” Bethany warned as she followed her sister.

“Well, call me crazy, but this feels right. As if I’m supposed to be here. I can feel the force pulling me here and personally I am glad that it is. I want my own lightsaber, one that is bonded with me, one that I make from scratch. You might not need this, but I do.” Marian explained as she turned and quickly walked towards the entrance, harsh desert wind ripped the loose pieces of cloth from her body having it fly around her embedding sand in creases and folds.

“If we joined the Jedi.” Bethany began to say but was stopped when Marian whipped around and glared at her.

“No. I like my freedom. I don’t want to live by their ridiculous codes. Besides, we’re the only two left to care for mother, she’s annoying and let’s face it treats us like dirt but someone needs to keep an eye on her. Besides, I don’t think she is over Carver’s death yet.” Marian said the last part sadly as she crossed the entrance into the crystal temple.

“I will stay out here. I will use the force to contact you should someone come by.” Bethany said sadly.

“Very well, I understand. If I feel led to I will grab a crystal for you as well.” Marian said with a small smile that could not be seen with the cloth over her face. Marian stopped a few feet inside the cave, it was quieter and cooler inside allowing her to remove most of her protective gear. Grabbing a drink from her flask of water she looked around this part of the cave. The walls glittered and she could hear bats somewhere deeper within. The darkness would cause problems but she had artificial light with her that she could use. Allowing a light to hang from her hip she walked around the dark, trying to listen to the pull of the force.

The force calling to her was always a strange feeling. Waking in the night because the screams of a nearby tribe decimated by bandits or wildlife ringing through her bones, someone lying to her like a tingling on the back of her neck, someone who was overly anxious like a scream in a crowded room. And this light tugging, it felt like when her sister would tug on her sleeve because she wanted something. A crystal shone in the light, a bright green thing, this was not the crystal that was singing to her. She began mumbling to herself a mantra taught to her by her father.

“The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the force. The force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined; the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one.”

After following the call for a while she came across the area where the bats were living. Using the force to pacify them to her presence she walked past them carefully and continued on her way. She passed many crystals in the large twisted caverns. She stopped suddenly and turned, nothing but a dark emptiness stood before her. She crept forward her light barely able to penetrate the darkness. A large growling breath stopped her in her tracks. The shadows from her light caused her body to go cold. A Nightcrawler was sleeping between her and where she felt her crystal calling to her.

Nightcrawlers were one of very few animals that could control the force in some way or another. This species could use the force to create a veil of shadows around them, hence why is was so much darker in this section of the cave. They were one of the deadliest things a force user could encounter. She would not survive fighting the beast and if she used the force to pacify it she would risk awakening it. She would have to accomplish this another way. Looking carefully at the shadows she decided there was no way to sneak around the beast. Sitting down she took a deep breath and leaned against a nearby wall. The beast’s breaths were in no way calming her for the task ahead.

Turning off her light and closing her eyes she sunk into the force world. Her sister was better at this, Marian preferred the more physical aspects of the force. She made herself small, nothing but a pinprick of light in the world around her. She moved through the cavern, floating far above the creature, looking back and seeing her own body sitting in the dark the force resonating from her like radiation. Glancing down at the beast she saw the force being drawn into it like a blackhole, she could sense that it was a female, pregnant and therefore all the more frightening. The crystal sung louder in this form, she located it and hovered around it for a moment memorizing the location.

She snapped back to herself, a little too suddenly she realized too late after the far too loud gasp that escaped her. She regained herself and used the force to start pulling on the crystal. It was stuck in the rock, with the force she began picking away the rock around it attempting to pull it free. After far too long it finally gave way and she slowly pulled it towards her avoiding contact with the Nightcrawler. She held out her hand as the crystal landed gently in her palm.

With a large smile she snuck away from the sleeping and creature and made her way back to the entrance where her sister awaited. She passed the light green crystal again and this time felt a small tug, she snatched it from where it lay on the ground and brought it with her as well. It was dark when she finally reached the outside again, Bethany was sitting starring up at the stars. Marian sat next to her joining her in the star gazing.

“It’s almost morning.” Bethany said simply.

“Mother is sure to scold us when we return to the ship.” Marian sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

“Were you successful?” Bethany asked next.

“Yes I was. And I found this for you.” Marian offered the green crystal to Bethany.

“Thank you.” Bethany said sincerely.

“No problem, I’ve been collected pieces to make my blade. You’ll need to start doing the same since you have a crystal. See, no need for the brainwashing jedi, we did it all on our own.” Marian closed her eyes tiredly.

“We should head back to the ship. We don’t know what storms could arise overnight.” Bethany warned.

“You’re right. Just give me a moment, using the technique of small is very draining.” Marian responded.

***

“You will regret this Denarius.” The man hissed his alien tongue having difficulty with the words.

“Kill him.” Denarius said coldly. The red tattoos flared as Fenris reached through his body and pulled out his heart. The lightsaber dropped from the dead man’s hands and Fenris picked it up. “Good boy Fenris.” Denarius praised. The anger from the saber coursed through Fenris’s body.

“Thank you master for this gift.” Fenris said as he dropped the heart and swung the blade experimentally. His tattoos allowed him to sense the force and even use pieces of it, such as phasing through objects and slight telekinesis. This lightsaber would suit him well, it fit well in his hand and it pleased his master for him to have it. The red of the saber was the same bright color as the red of his tattoos.

“Come, there is more yet to do in the day. And perhaps I should give you a reward for fighting so well and obeying me, a reward more personal than a blade.” Denarius offered as the two began the long trek back to the city.

“I would enjoy that master.” Fenris replied submissively. His master cared for him, taught him, loved him even. He was Fenris’s entire world, he knew little else besides service to his master.

“After that I have a meeting with the general of this planets army. You will be there of course, to make sure things do not go sour.” Denarius detailed the remainder of the day.

“Of course master.” Fenris replied simply.

“Also, be careful, there has been too much Jedi activity in this sector lately. I believe they may be cracking down on the rogues. However, if they find evidence of our presence they will quickly forgo their hunt and direct all their energy on us.” Denarius continued to explain.

“No Jedi would be a match for us.” Fenris said confidently.

“Of course my little wolf.” Denarius responded.


	3. Chapter 3

“Marian! There is a ship coming to our location.” Bethany yelled in warning as she barged into Marian’s room. The pieces of Marian’s lightsaber fell to the ground after being startled out of the force, she was just barely able to catch the crystal before it hit the ground.

“Ships pass over our location all the time, we’ve done well at hiding so far.” Marian sighed.

“Alright, well they are starting to crash land next to us.” Bethany clarified.

“Then let’s deal with them.” Marian said with a smile as she closed her eyes to finish piecing her lightsaber together, catching the finished product Marian stood and walked with Bethany out of the ship. A small smoking ship was quickly spiraling into a rough landing a few hundred feet from their position.

“What’s going on?” Their mother asked from the entrance to their ship.

“Stay inside mother, we’ll deal with this.” Marian told their mother.

“Keep Bethany safe.” Their mother responded as she went back inside closing the ship door.

“You heard her Bethany, best to stay behind me.” Marian teased.

“Oh shut up.” Bethany huffed as she began storming towards where the strange ship finally touched down, Marian followed her barely hiding a smile. When they arrived at the ship the overwhelming smell of burning metal caused Bethany to gag, Marian pulled the loose piece of cloth that was wrapped into her collar out and wrapped it over her mouth and nose. A loud crashing sound caused both Bethany and Marian to jump, they both instinctively drew their sabers as a shadowed figure emerged from the smoke coughing. Standing in preparation the figure came out of the smoke and looked between the two figures. It was a woman with dark skin and covered in piercings, her revealing clothing had done very little to protect her from the destruction of her ship.

“Do you need medical attention?” Bethany asked kindly.

“Thank you sweet thing but I should be alright.” The woman responded as she winked at them.

“What happened?” Marian asked as she walked up to the still burning ship.

“Had a run in with some unhappy people, don’t ever double cross a Qunari.” The woman responded seriously as she gave a halfhearted punch to her ship.

“I should think that would be obvious.” Bethany mumbled. Seeing that the woman posed little threat Marian put her lightsaber away and Bethany did the same.

“Do you need help getting into town?” Marian asked the woman.

“I would very much appreciate it, my name is Isabela…. Formally captain.” Isabela said with a frown towards the ship.

“Yeah, I don’t think the old girl is going to be spaceborn anytime soon.” Marian pointed out.

“We need to inquire about that expedition anyway. I’ll let mother know and catch up with you two.” Bethany said before running off again.

“She’s sweet.” Isabela said as he followed Marian away from the ship.

“Best little sister anyone could ask for, are you sure there is nothing you need from the ship?” Marian asked confused at the fact Isabella hadn’t seemed to take anything but what she was wearing from the ship.

“Most of it burned already, I have all that I need.” Isabela responded as she pointed towards the back of credits on her hip and twin blades, likely made out of lightsaber resistant metal, at her back.

“I am sorry that you lost your ship. My name is Marian by the way, my sister is Bethany.” Marian said hastily having realized she hadn’t introduced herself yet.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, certainly more pleasurable than meeting a battalion of Qunari.” Isabela laughed.

***

“No way human.” The angry dwarf shouted as they walked down the streets.

“Come on we would be useful.” Bethany argued.

“Do you know how many people want to sign on to this? I don’t need more mercenaries, and I don’t need the risk of the Jedi coming after you or you turning into a Sith, find your meal ticket somewhere else!” The dwarf kept walking as the two sisters stopped.

“Not worth it.” Marian grumbled.

“Where are we going to get money now? We can’t keep living half a days walk from town in that run down breaking ship.” Bethany was on the verge of tears as she spoke. Marian reached out and held her sister’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” Marian tried to reassure her. They began walking again unsure of their direction when a street urchin sprinted by them, too late Marian felt the tug on her credit purse.

“Hey!” She shouted after the boy turning to chase him. A laser bullet sped in front of the boy causing him to stop in his tracks as a burnt circle formed in the wall next to him. With a smug smile the dwarf that had fired the laser crossbow put it on his back and walked up holding out his hand, the boy willingly placed the credit purse in the offered hand before running away. The dwarf turned and threw the credit purse back to Marian who easily caught it.

“Varric Tethras at your service.” The dwarf introduced himself.

“Should I be impressed?” Marian asked with a half smile.

“You don’t have to be, but I would be able to help you convince my brother to let you join us.” Varric offered.

“I already tried offering my bed, I don’t have much left.” Marian laughed.

“For force sake.” Bethany grumbled as she touched her forehead in despair.

“Shame he doesn’t go for humans, the point is we don’t need another underling. We need a partner.” Varric revealed with a wide smile.

“Unfortunately this purse is all the credits I have.” Marian pointed out shaking the purse that had just been returned to her.

“There are plenty of odd jobs around this town, and I will gladly help you find them. We also need an entrance into the asteroid belt that won’t send us spiraling towards the planet before we’re ready, I know someone that might be able to help us on that matter.” Varric offered.

“And what have we done to earn such a gracious offer?” Marian asked cautiously.

“Word of you two has spread, I think you would be good for the team.” Varric explained.

“What kind of word?” Marian asked next.

“Nothing too detailed, just that you are amazing mercenaries that use lightsabers, but in these times it’s easy enough to get your hands on one of those. I had to dig very deep to find out you were force sensitive, and even deeper to learn you weren’t part of the Jedi.” Varric reassured the sisters.

“We aren’t Sith.” Bethany blurted out before she could stop herself.

“I didn’t think you were Sunshine. So, do we have a deal?” Varric asked.

“We have no other choice. You have your deal.” Marian reached out her hand and Varric shook it.

“Good, now to start collecting money and allies.” Varric said with a huge smile.

“Perhaps that Isabela girl could help us.” Bethany offered.

“Then we shall start with her.” Marian decided before the group began making their way through the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a slow chapter just building up to the fun ones, please enjoy :)

“This is a shitty place to live.” Marian laughed as she sat down at the table in Varric’s rented room at the local cantina. 

“This is the best place to be the first to learn of rumors and be close to the alcohol.” Varric laughed as he took a drink from his cup as if proving his point. 

“And the best place to experience fun new smells.” Marian joked back as she drank from her own cup. 

“Not like our home is much better.” Bethany mumbled as she sat down next to her sister. 

“So, as well as money we need a good entrance into this asteroid belt.” Varric started with the business part of the argument. 

“Do we at least have a bad entrance?” Marian asked with a smile. 

“No, but I know where we can get these maps to find our entrances.” Varric offers.

“Very well, we can pick them up while we look for that woman Isabela and see if she wishes to join as well.” Marian offered in return. 

“Then I will lead the way to someone who might know where our map holder is.” Varric said as he stood and began leaving the cantina with the two sisters close behind him.

“Who is he anyway?” Marian asked as the exited into the hot streets of Kirkwall. 

“He’s a Gray Warden, and an escaped jedi.” Varric explained. 

“Well then.” Marian said not sure what else could be said.

“About right, here the woman who runs this medical station know where he is located.” Varric said as he pointed to the doors, Marian nodded and entered into the building. Many people milled about asking for assistance, others called for help from back rooms. The place reeked of a combination of healing herbs and entrails. Marian walked up to the table where an older woman who appeared to be in charge stood. Behind her Bethany placed some of their money into the box set out for donations. 

“We are here for those in dire need of help. Those who have already made their do not need our supplies.” The woman said angrily. 

“We don’t need medical attention, simply seeking the person behind the healing here.” Marian offered. 

“Why?” The woman questioned cautiously. 

“We seek him as allies nothing more.” Marian attempted to persuade her.

“Please excuse my caution, but he is a kind man who has helped many into the world and even more stay in the world.” The woman explained. 

“Say he has blue eyes and a killer smile and I’ll marry him on the spot.” Marian joked, the woman cracked a smile.

“He has the eyes, though I’ve never seen him smile.” She pauses as if thinking to herself before continuing. “You will find him in the under city, a bright light to the right of a door is where his haven resides.” With that she turned back to the work she had been doing. Marian turned and left with her companions just behind her. Once outside they are stopped dead in their tracks by a group of men, all of whom were different races. Marian placed her hand on her lightsaber prepared for a fight.

“We heard you asking about the healer.” One of them growled his four arms each holding a blade at the ready. Before Marian can react Bethany steps in front of her.

“We are lost souls much like yourselves, we mean no harm to the healer.” Bethany attempted to convince them. An elven man holding a pistol turned and looked at their leader, they seem to make a silent agreement.

“Very well we will believe you for now, however if you harm him we will find you, and sith or not we will kill you.” The men growled before leaving.

“We aren’t sith.” Bethany mumbled practically to herself. Marian walked up placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry sis, as long as we know what we are that’s all that matters.” She comforted. Bethany nodded but said nothing as Marian led the way to the undercity. Once there they searched for the light that would signal the place where the healer hid. When they arrived they walked in to the see the healer bent over a child healing him, once he was finished he turned suddenly lightsaber at the ready.

“I have made this a place of healing why do you defile it?” He yelled at the group. Marian drew her lightsaber instinctively and glared him down. 

“We have simply come to speak with you.” She told him completely ready to fight if he should attack first. 

“Sith or Jedi?” The man asks his voice echoing around itself. 

“Neither.” Bethany replied hand on her lightsaber though not drawing it yet. 

“We just need some maps and then we will be on our way.” Marian offered, the man looked between them and then calmed down putting his lightsaber away. 

“If that’s all you’re here for, then I suppose we can talk in a peaceful manner, my name is Anders.” Anders said as he stopped glowing and went back to normal.

“That was quite the light show.” Marian laughed as she put her lightsaber away too. 

“I… I had a friend who needed a host, I offered my body.” Anders whispered almost as if he did not wish to answer. 

“I force spirit?” Bethany questioned. 

“Yes, though he has since been corrupted to a spirit of Justice, an event that has been known to happen.” Anders explained.

“You are certainly very open about this.” Marian said cautiously.

“I’m hoping that we could make a deal. My maps of the asteroid in exchange for assistance with a situation of mine.” Anders offered.

“What kind of situation?” Bethany asked.

“Not the pleasant kind. A friend of mine is in need of help, and I have agreed to meet with him at the chantry and hopefully rescue him. If you could accompany me I would greatly appreciate it.” Anders explained. Marian thought for a moment before nodding.

“I agree, we will meet you at the chantry tonight.” Marian said.

“Thank you so much.” Anders replied, Marian and her companions turned and left after that.

“Shall we find Isabela now?” Bethany asked.

“I suppose so.” Marian replied. They didn’t make it far before a voice boomed over the din of the city.

“Marian Hawke stop right there!” The woman’s commanding voice stopped Marian dead in her tracks.

“Well, shit.” Marian mumbled to herself she turned just in time to see the large red haired woman looming over her.

“What is this I hear about you destroying an entire dock including the spaceships docked at it!?” The woman continued to yell.

“Aveline.” Marian said happily hoping to distract the imposing woman.

“Don’t Aveline me. You can’t keep getting away with things simply because of our friendship.” Aveline scolded. 

“If you want to throw me in jail…” Marian began to say but was cut off by Aveline.

“I will one of these days Hawke, I swear I will.” She takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. “And what is this about an expedition?” Aveline asked concerned. 

“Need the money.” Marian shrugged.

“Well I might be able to help a little in that regard. I have a quest for you. Some of my fellow guards are not being given enough protection during their assignments, there’s one in particular I am concerned about. Perhaps you could check on them for me.” Aveline asked.

“Of course, anything for a friend.” Marian responded with a wide smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what happens when I get a morning off from work, I new chapter!
> 
> Marian and company gain a new permanent companion and we see Fenris again.

“I didn’t think a woman that beautiful could hide so well.” Marian mumbled to herself as her, Bethany, and Varric walked through the dark streets of the city making their way to the chantry to meet Anders.

“She was a pirate, I’m sure she knows how to disappear.” Bethany commented. They had spent the day trying to locate Isabela but found no trace of her. Before Marian could reply a bleeding man came running around the corner a dagger followed behind him imbedding itself in his spinal cord causing him to fall face down on the ground twitching a bit before stilling completely. Isabela came around the corner then pulling her dagger from the dead man. She paused looking up at Marian and the other two with her, a large smile graced her face.

“Well I never thought to see you two again.” Isabela laughed quickly cleaning the dagger and returning it to its scabbard. 

“Damn.” Varric said behind Marian.

“Varric, this is our… friend Isabela. Isabela we’ve actually been looking for you.” Marian said as she walked up to Isabela and looked down at the dead man. 

“You found me. Though I’m a bit busy at the moment.” Isabela commented pointing over her shoulder to the pile of bodies behind her.

“What did they do to offend you so?” Bethany asked walking up to see around the corner. 

“Someone very mean is trying to track me down.” Isabela explained as she began rummaging through one of the bodies pockets. She found and a piece of paper and read it to herself. “And it would seem that the bastard is waiting for me at the chantry.” Isabela said angrily.

“Perhaps we could assist you. We were heading that way anyway and we were hoping to seek your aid in a venture of our own. We are essentially going treasure hunting and need some more people.” Marian explained.

“And I need both assistance and money. I think we will get along well.” Isabela smiled and began leading the way to the chantry. 

“Our friend is also waiting for us in the chantry, and from the sounds of it there will be a fight.” Marian warned.

“Two fights in one chantry, what will the sisters say?” Isabela laughed. The group remained quiet until they arrived at the front door of the chantry where Anders was awaiting them.

“I hope you don’t mind but we picked someone up on the way. She has a fight awaiting her inside, perhaps we can help both of you at once?” Marian offered before Anders could speak.

“I have no issue with that.” Anders eventually answered. 

“Very well then, Bethany and Varric will join Anders while Isabela and I take care of our other issue. If you need help, just yell.” Marian smiled and then opened the doors to the chantry. The smell of incense and cold of the chantry met the group as they entered. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they passed candles that gave off little light and even less warmth.

“Cheery place.” Varric laughed. 

“My man will be waiting upstairs.” Anders explained.

“And my party is through that door.” Isabela pointed ahead of them to a metal door that was tightly shut.

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Marian smiled as she began walking towards the door with Isabela next to her. 

“Let’s find your friend.” Bethany said as she, Anders, and Varric made their way up the stairs. Isabela opened the door and a male voice greeted them.

“Isabela…” The man greeted with heavy sarcasm, before he could say anything else one of Isabela’s daggers was imbedded in his throat.

“Next?” She asked with a wide smile as she engaged someone else in the room. Marian drew her lightsaber loving the sound it made as she opened is and went after a woman to her left. Marian swung at the woman but she dodged out of the way and cut Marian’s leg. Grunting in pain Marian turned and swung three times at the woman knowing she would dodge Marian used the force and pushed her to the ground. One of Isabela’s daggers slit the womans throat. Both turned to the last person in the room.

“Sister!” Bethany’s scream could be heard ringing through the chantry. Marian’s eyes went wide with concern at the fear in Bethany’s voice, she tried to back out of the room but the man began attack her and Isabela. Marian swung at his feet as Isabela went for his face. He jumped away from Marian and blocked Isabela’s attack just enough that he was still able to cut her cheek. Isabela kneed him in the stomach just as Marian plunged her lightsaber through his side.

“Hawke!” Varric called, his voice sounded much closer than Bethany’s had. Marian ran from the room back to the entrance and found Varric and Bethany fighting against a sith on the stairs. Next to them she could see Anders with glowing cracks along his body and feral look in his eyes. Without thinking Marian charged towards the sith swinging at his arm. He had two red lightsabers and could fend both her and Bethany off at the same time. 

Varric fired a shot from his crossbow but it bounced off the sith revealing he was using some kind of force shield. Anders joined the fray his lightsaber drawn. The sith might have easily fought off two force weilders as once, but three was obviously difficult. Fighting on the stairs was helping nobody and as Marian made to cut the siths’ thigh she stumbled on a step and found herself sprawled on the floor. The sith swung his lightsaber down intending to cut her in half but was stopped by Isabela’s lightsaber resistant dagger.

“Someone needs a good spanking” She joked to Marian before diving towards the sith. Marian used Isabela’s distraction to cut the sith’s hand off, the sith faltered and his force shield lowered causing Varric’s next shot to hit him in the stomach and cause him to fall to his knees. Marian then severed his head from his body. Ander’s body returned to its normal color as he gazed down at the corpse.

“Why would you turn to the dark side? Why didn’t you let me help you?” Anders pleaded with the corpse. 

“I am sorry Anders.” Marian mumbled unsure of what else to say.

***

“Denarius while I would gladly agree to your terms I’m held to the standards of the people. If I had reason to believe you could hold up your end of the deal I might be able to convince the people to trust your position.” The man said not hiding his amusement well. Denarius practically growled at him and glanced to Fenris by his side.

“I am offended by your lack of faith.” Denarius sneered with a small smirk as he looked back from Fenris to the man.

“If your slave kills me know that you will not leave this building alive. I may not be the ruler of the city but I am the ruler of this house and everyone within it will serve me even in death. Now will you hear my offer or leave without your prize?” The man asked no longer finding the situation humorous. 

“Very well, my little wolf will see to whatever job you need so that our arrangement can be made.” Denarius said obviously pleased that he had intimidated the other man. 

“There is a woman, she used to be a simple smuggler working for an easily bribed elven woman. However now she is trying to gain money and is doing so through various means, one of which seems to be destroying all my men. The civilians praise her for making the night streets ‘safe’, however she is simply negatively effecting my wallet. I want her dealt with.” The man explained.

“Fenris, find this woman and being me her heart.” Denarius commanded. Fenris nodded before speaking.

“How will I know her?” He asked simply. 

“She is a rogue, look for the woman killing thieves in the dark with a lightsaber.” The man sneered, Fenris said nothing as he turned and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me this long. And thank you for your patience, between a full time job, schoolwork, and my novels this seems to be the fastest I can update. So thank you again for loving this fic as much as I do.

The sound of a well placed punch rang through the room as Marian took a step back and held her cheek that was quickly becoming an angry red color. 

“That’s no way to greet old friends.” Marian mumbled, in all truth she knew the woman didn’t hit her nearly as hard as she could have. 

“I know you are the reason bodies were found in the chantry, be grateful I don’t report you.” Aveline growled at her friend. 

“You shouldn’t have me followed so closely if you don’t want to know about the things I do.” Marian pointed out. Aveline sighed deeply shaking her head.

“I didn’t ask you to come here just to beat sense in to you.” Aveline said.

“You didn’t?” Marian asked sarcastically with a huge smile, for half a second she thought she saw Aveline almost crack a smile but it was gone before it formed. 

“Members of the guard, good ones, are being attacked on routes that are meant to be safe. And one is being sent alone on a route that requires at least three people, I don’t trust this.” Aveline explained keeping her voice down so that those around can’t hear. 

“I’m assuming your commander does not care and that is why you are coming to me.” Marian pieced together what was going on.

“Yes, but I have to come with you, you can’t do this on your own.” Aveline urged.

“I understand, I’m ready when you are.” Marian whispered as well so that the other officers in the room could not hear. 

Later that day Aveline, Varric, and Anders joined Marian as they took out a large number of thugs. Marian easily sliced through them with her saber, as did Anders. There was some difficulty working with a force user that was not Bethany, Marian had to adjust her fighting style so as not to clash with Anders fighting style which was much fiercer and better controlled than Bethany’s. 

“Aveline, I think you saved my life.” The guard exclaimed as Aveline checked on her.

“You should not have been alone facing this many people.” Aveline said shocked by the sight in front of her. 

“The route was supposed to be quiet.” The guard explained.

“Of course it was, I’ll have something to say to our commander.” Aveline growled. Aveline stormed straight towards the barracks while Marian took her time returning. 

“And you can tell your rogue bitch of a friend that if she steps a foot out of line again I will tell the jedi that a sith is walking free terrorizing our streets.” At that point Aveline barged out of the room and rushed passed Marian not noticing her at first, Marian ran after her to check that she was alright.

“He will not get away with threatening my friends.” Aveline told the wall with a determine glare.

***

“Aveline, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” The man said as he starred into Aveline’s eyes.

“Donnic,” Aveline started to say before she remembered that Hawke and company were with her “it is good to see that you are alright.” Marian rolled her eyes at them and hid her smile by leaning down to search through the pockets of the corpses around them. She found some very interesting papers while she was looking.

“It looks like your commander should run for politics.” Marian laughed as she handed the paperwork to Aveline. Aveline growled as she read the papers.

“This is not a joking matter.” Aveline grumbled at her. 

“Of course it is, most things are.” Marian laughed. 

“Not now Hawke.” Aveline growled as she turned and helped Donnic back to the barracks.

“I love her.” Marian laughed as she stood up.

“Your friends have a strange way of showing they appreciate you.” Varric said. 

“Aveline’s actually very friendly when she isn’t working.” Bethany pointed out. 

“The big girl probably just needs some help relaxing.” Isabela snickered. 

“Come on, let’s join her at the barracks.” Marian said as she began leading the way behind Aveline. The walk back to the barracks was pleasantly peaceful though Marian couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. 

Marian arrived back at the barracks in time to see the current commander be dragged away. Peaking into his office she saw Aveline talking with the Viscount’s secretary. 

“It seems a new commander will be needed, and you are who we want to fulfil the role.” The secretary said with the most commanding voice the gangly man could muster. Aveline looked at him shocked obviously at a loss for words. “Of course many arrangements need to be made, but the title and all its responsibilities will be yours, congratulations.” He said before leaving, he nodded towards Marian as he walked by. Marian walked into the room and leaned against a wall looking at Aveline. 

“So, I guess I have the commander in my pocket.” Marian joked as she looked around the office. 

“I should punch you.” Aveline laughed.

“Yes you should, but you love me. Can I help you in anyway?” Marian offered.

“I’m going to have to go through a lot of things, and rearrange, I mean look at the state of this room.”

“I’m all yours.” Marian responded.

“Well, as much as I love to offer my services I do have a much more interesting companion waiting for me.” Isabela explained before turning towards the door, “Good job big girl” she said as a farewell. 

“Mother is expecting us at home, I will tell her that you will be late.” Bethany said before she too left. 

“You two enjoy your girls night, I have drinking to do, and I will feel safer walking sunshine out of the city.” Varric explained as he bowed and left. 

“So, cleaning.” Marian said looking around the room, using the force she began stacking papers and picking up trash.

“If you are just going to use the force for this then I will start sorting through this paperwork.” Aveline said as she moved towards the desk.

“That’s what I’m here for, to use my abilities to make cleaning both fast and easy.”

***

From the shadows he watched as the woman walked through the dark streets. She was now alone her companions having gone home earlier. He slinked through the darkness to keep from losing her to the maze of paths in this city. Her lightsaber hung from her hip and she made no attempt to hide it, he wondered how the Templars hadn’t captured her yet. 

It was true that she was killing every mercenary and thug that crossed her, and even tracked down the hideouts of the more violent groups slaughtering them all. This was the first time he had such a clear opening to kill her and return to his master and yet he felt as though now was not the correct time to end things. She stopped and leaned down to look under a crate, he long wavy brown hair fell along her shoulders as she investigated whatever had caught her eyes. When she stood back up she was holding a child’s stuffed toy, carefully she placed it on top of the crate where it could be found again.

She continued on her way and Fenris found himself watching her gate closely, so as to evaluate whether she had any irregularities he could exploit, or so he told himself as his eyes kept returning to the same place while he spied on her. His mind raced with various ways he could kill her, the easiest option seemed to be to kidnap and harm her sister so as to fluster Marian enough that she fought poorly. In a straight on fight between the two of them there was a risk that she would win, or that her friends would join her.


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe I followed you to this rock.” Varric grumbled. 

“There isn’t even anyone around to steal from.” Isabela joined in on the griping. 

“I’m just glad that no Sith or Jedi will find us out here.” Anders said as he rewrapped the cloth over his mouth to keep the sand out.

“Stop your complaining, we just need to return this stupid amulet and we are good to head out on our expedition.” Marian reassured her friends. 

“But why did we have to come?” Isabela whined as she threw herself over Marian as a drunk unable to stand would.

“Just in case there’s trouble. You would be angry with me if I left you out of a fight.” Marian pointed out as she side stepped and allowed Isabela to nearly fall in the sand, she caught herself at the last moment. 

“Oh, I suppose.” Isabela gave in. They walked in silence for another hour before the tents of the elves came into view. Their small spaceships propped up many of their temporary houses and children ran between the adults playing as their parents worked. Two guards stood blocking the narrow path on the rocks that led towards the campsite. 

“What business do you have?” One asked gruffly pistol pointed at Marian and her group. 

“I have come to return something that belongs to your people.” Marian explained as she held the pendant out so that the two elves could see it. Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes upon seeing the amulet. 

“You may pass, our leader will speak with you.” The second guard said lowering her pistol. Cautiously Marian and her group walked past the guards and towards the camp, several elves were milling about all of whom stopped and stared at the strangers before returning to their work. An elderly elf called Marian over to her.

“I’ve been waiting for you. She said you would come.” The elven woman said by way of greeting. 

“’She’ said?” Varric questioned from behind Marian. 

“I’m just thankful for her help in saving my family. Here’s the amulet and then I’ll be on my way.” Marian said diplomatically trying to hand the amulet over, the elven woman did not take it.

“It is not for me to carry it. Follow the path up the mountain, there Merill will show you the way and complete the ritual.” The woman walked away after saying that leaving the group of outsiders stunned and confused.

“I suppose there is nothing to do but follow the path.” Isabela said with a shrug.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Anders mumbled.

“You have a bad feeling about everything.” Varric laughed.

“No time like the present I suppose, let’s go meet this Merill.” Marian said with a shrug as she began walking towards the path. The path was rough and difficult to traverse but they eventually found an elven woman sitting on a stone waiting for them.

“The keeper said you would arrive.” She said with a smile as she jumped off the stone and walked up to the group. 

“Aw, you’re cute.” Isebale crooned, Marian couldn’t tell if she was being patronizing or flirtatious. 

“I’m here to return and amulet, and your… Keeper, said something about a ritual.” Marian stumbled over the word Keeper hoping she was using it correctly.

“Yes of course, follow me.” Merill began walking up the path not waiting for the other though they followed closely behind. “I can sense the force on you, are you rogues or sith?” Merill asked or smile never wavering.

“Should you not be afraid of us if we were sith?” Anders asked somewhat confused. 

“Why should I? The force works in many ways, to label certain practices as evil is very strange. And if you’re not sith than you are rogues which means you likely use certain ‘sith’ practices anyway.” Merill pointed out  
.  
“Yes, but we don’t succumb to the darkside.” Marian argued, she was used to the fight, she had the same conversation with Carver more time than she could count before his demise. 

“They are both the force.” Merill shrugged, Marian saw that she was not going to get anywhere and dropped the subject. The rest of the trek up the mountain was quiet except for the bantering between Varric and Isabela, their conversation often turned sexual which made Merill’s ear tips turn red. At last they reached the top of the mountain where a force created shield blocked their path.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Anders mumbled to himself as he inspected it. 

“It’s ancient, a type of force use that my ancestors practiced.” Without saying anything else Merill took out a small knife and cut her arm, she then thrust the arm towards the shield causing it to fall away.

“What was that?” Marian exclaimed staring at Merill’s arm which was already fully healed.

“Those were sith practices.” Anders accused as he glared at Merill.

“Yes, they were sith practices but I have everything under control.” Merill argued.

“Control! Those kind of practices are what turn a person evil.” Anders shouted. 

“I’m not a child, I know what I’m doing, and I won’t simply turn evil because of the kinds of force I use. Now come we’re almost there.” Merill said the last part sadly obviously feeling isolated.  
“What did you get us into Hawke?” Isabela asked.

“I have no idea.” Marian responded shaking her head. The group caught up to Merill as she passed by what Marian assumed were ancient graves, her guess was soon proved correct as skeletons began crawling out of the ground.

“The undead, now this is a fight.” Isabela said with a laugh as she charged towards her chosen opponent. The rest of the group began fighting as well. Marian charged into the fray slicing through bone and weapons as if they weren’t there, Anders balance of using the force with his lightsaber made him a terrifying opponent, and then Merill used her mastery of the force to fight from the sidelines next to Varric. A bit of force magic whizzed past Marian’s head and she turned to see that it had come from Merill.

“I promise I won’t turn you into a toad.” Merill said by way of apology, Marian couldn’t help her smirk before she returned to the fighting. Soon the battle was over and to Marian’s surprise the ground took what was left of the skeletons back into itself. 

“Well that was unsettling.” Varric commented. 

“Come, put the amulet on the alter.” Merill said getting straight to the point. Marian did as she was told and placed the amulet on the alter, Merill then began concentrating with the force on the amulet. The woman Marian knew as Flemeth appeared suddenly standing on the alter.

“Well that’s a trick.” Isabela said surprised. 

“Here I thought you could only turn into one thing, but it appears you can also turn into an amulet.” Marian joked. 

“Thank you for completing your promise.” Flemeth said with a smile.

“No merchant wanted to buy an amulet with a force ghost in it.” Marian replied with a shrug. 

“Be that as it may I am still appreciative. I see you are one of the people.” Felemeth addressed Merill.

“We are glad to serve you.” Merill said with a bow.

“Always so willing, yet you do not know if you would agree with what I wanted you to do. No matter I have things I must attend to.” Flemeth turned then preparing to leave.

“Is that it?” Marian asked, Flemeth stopped and turn her head towards Marian.

“What more would you like? Your debt to me is paid.” Flemeth pointed out. 

“What about being able to turn into a dragon?” Marian asked, Anders facepalmed, and Flemeth laughed.

“It is not something I can teach, I have a strong feeling I will see you again, live well until then.” Without saying anything else Flemeth transformed to a dragon and flew off. 

“You make such interesting friends.” Varric joked. 

“Back down the mountain then?” Merill asked though it was not a question, Marian nodded and they made their way back to her tribe. Marian walked up to the Keeper.

“We preformed your ritual, my debt is paid, and I will be going now.” Marian said with a nod already turning to go.

“If you would, take Merill with you.” The Keeper requested.

“Does she wish to come with me or are you forcing her to come?” Marian asked.

“Both.” Was how the Keeper answered. 

“Why not, I seem to have a habit of collecting people wherever I go.” Marian agreed with a shrug. 

“Thank you Keeper, I shall not shame you.” Merill promised as she joined Marian’s group.

“Welcome to the team Daisy.” Varric greeting which put a smile on Merill’s face as they began the long walk back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months but the next chapter is finally out. YAY. This one is a bit short but the next chapter more than makes up for it. This is also the last of the 'establishing' chapters (aka the chapters that closely follow the video game as we collect all the characters). Please enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I learned how to spell Merrill's name correctly. And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for, the chapter where things get interesting. It should be noted I wrote this at the same time as the previous chapter but decided to separate them as they worked better apart.

“This is all so different, and loud.” Merrill said as she looked around.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Isabela asked.

“Oh, I’m sure I will be. But please come and visit me whenever you like.” Merrill invited.

“Of course, but I think I’ll give you a day or so to settle in.” Marian said with a friendly smile.

“Yes, of course, that makes sense. Well have a good day.” Merrill said with a wave as she went into her new home.

“She’s going to need a lot of help.” Varric pointed out.

“Thankfully we will be here for her.” Marian assured Varric. The rest of the day was spent doing odd jobs, many of which were physically demanding and earning as much credits as they could from them. Isabela left to return to the tavern first. Anders was next to leave so that he could check on his clinic. It was dark and the streets were empty by the time Marian walked Varric to the tavern which was close to the hovel she called home. 

“Another successful day.” Marian said with a stretch. 

“Would you like to play a game of cards at the hanged man?” Varric offered.

“No I would rather not lose all the coin I have just gained.” Marian responded with a short laugh.

“Suit yourself, Isabela will play with me, though she always cheats. Walk safe.” Varric said in goodbye, Marian leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for your concern.” Marian walked away then whistling to herself as she went. Though close, her uncles home was still far enough away that Marian tried to avoid walking through too many shadows, when it was too dark or Bethany and her were too tired they would stay at Gamlen's house no matter how unpleasant the man and his house was it still beat getting lost in the sands at night. Marian often checked the area around her with the force when she walked alone, during one of these checks she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a strange feeling in the force, Marian could not quit figure it out, it felt both tangible and nonexistent at the same time. The moments of tangibleness gave a sense of duty, fear, and primal longing. Then the feeling would be gone, a moment later it would return closer and determined, focused, with thoughts of blood and sweet reward. The feeling was gone again and Marian began running. 

She could hear the footsteps behind her and spun on her heels pulling out her lightsaber and swinging behind her not looking to see if she was going to hit anything, the saber was blocked by an elf covered in tattoos with a red lightsaber. His white hair covered part of his face but she could still see the glare as he snarled at her pushing his weight into his saber attempting to overpower her. Marian stepped the side allowing her attacker to stumble forward a step though he quickly caught himself and swung at her midsection which she dodged. She swung towards his head and threw out her other hand using the force to push him back, his tattoos lit up and her force push passed straight threw him throwing everything behind him at a building. He laughed and charged the short distance between them holding his saber in such a way as to spear it through her midsection. 

Marian barely jumped out of the way and quickly saw that she was outmatched, looking down the street she realized she had to make a decision, towards her home to get Bethany’s help, or back towards the tavern for Isabela and Varric. Gamlen's home was closer and had another force user inside but also contained Gamlen who could protect themselves. She ran back towards the tavern. The elf was close behind her, using the force he pulled part of a wall down in front of her, she barely stopped in time, spinning around she put up her saber and just barely deflected his saber.  
“What is going on here?” One of Aveline’s men shouted as he ran towards them. 

“Run to Aveline tell her Hawke needs assistance.” Marian shouted towards the man hoping it would prevent him from coming closer, the man did not listen and raised his pistol firing at the elf. The elf swung his saber and the bullet hit a wall. The man looked horrified and then turned and ran to do as Marian had told him to. Marian charged at the elf swinging her saber he easily blocked her using only his periphery vision to see her.

“Help will not come in time.” The elf growled in a gruff voice that was the most beautiful thing Marian ever thought she had heard, though now was not the time for such thoughts. Marian once again began running but this time towards the direction of her home since the path before her was blocked. She did not make it far before her throat closed up and she was lifted above the ground, she gasped for breath unable to do anything as her legs kicked and she held tightly to her saber fearing losing it. Marian could just stretch enough to see the elf, closing her eyes she concentrated inwardly and then out towards him. She found it impossible to find him with the force even though he stood before her with his tattoos glowing. A loud sound caused him to turn away from her and with one last effort to save herself Marian lit her saber and threw it towards him. The saber grazed his arm and he released the flow of the force dropping Marian to the ground, coughing Marian forced herself to her feet, using the force to call her saber back towards her she began once again running. 

Marian used the force to leave traps on the ground and push debris onto the path behind her. She heard one of the traps trigger and a loud grunt escaped the elf as Marian didn’t pause to see how much damage was done. She sprinted pass the stairs that led to Gamlen's home.

“Bethany!” She screamed as loud as she could which caused her to cough from the pain in her throat after being force choked for so long. She didn’t pause to see if she had been heard. She ran through the maze of roads and back alleys, she no longer left traps in her wake as she knew she was becoming tired and needed her strength in case the elf caught up to her. She reached the stairs that led to the alienage and leapt over them rolling to lessen the impact when she hit the ground at the bottom, she still managed to severely bruise herself. 

“You are running towards a dead end.” The elf said from atop the stairs. Marian let a low growl and continued into the alienage. 

“Merrill!” Marian screamed and used the force to throw several loud objects at her door hoping to wake her. The elf was upon her again and Marian charged at him screaming and wound up to swing her saber. He prepared to block her attack, at the last second she side stepped him and to both their surprise a blast of fire hit him square in the chest sending him to the ground. 

“You called for me.” Merrill said in a chipper voice, she was only wearing her underthings and had her saber already drawn. 

“I’ve never been so happy to see someone in my life.” Marian admitted with a smile her voice ragged and she took a minute to catch her breath as she took several steps away from the elf who was already standing back up. Merrill sent lightning bolts from her fingers towards him and he caught them in his saber, Marian ran back towards him and swung her saber at his torso. He stepped out of the way and kicked her in the side using the force to amplify his strength, Marian hit the ground clutching her side, she was certain at least one rib was broken and several organs were damaged. Tuning back to Merrill his tattoos lit up and using his saber he sent the lightning back towards her, Merill jumped away from her doorway and the lightning lit her door on fire. Turning back to Marian who was gasping in pain on the ground he raised his saber above his head and arched it down towards her body. He was suddenly stopped by another saber.

“Stay away from my sister.” Bethany growled as she rammed her shoulder into the elf causing him to stagger a step. Merrill then used the force to begin choking the other elf. Bethany quickly leaned down and did enough healing on Marian that she could once again stand. 

“That was close.” Marian said in thanks.

“Too close, the force doesn’t give you a map of the city, just tells you the general direction of something.” Bethany complained. The elf’s tattoos glowed again and Merrill’s force choke became interrupted. Looking around at the three women standing before him the elf sneered and turned to flee. The three followed him but quickly lost him in the maze of streets, and despite their best efforts could not detect him with the force. 

“I have a feeling we have not seen the last of him. Though he was pretty hot.” Marian commented with a dreamy sigh that was interrupted by a fit of coughing as she still had not fully recovered from the force choke. 

“You’re impossible.” Bethany groaned shaking her head. 

“Oh, and I’m practically naked.” Merrill said as her whole face turned red. 

“Let’s get you home, I don’t think any of us should be walking these streets alone.” Marian offered. 

“Hawke there you are!” Aveline exclaimed, she had three guards with her, Merrill quickly jumped behind Marian to hide her body.

“Aveline, you missed all the action.” Marian greeted, Aveline groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, an elf attacked you?” Aveline asked as she sat the head of the table in Varric’s room. Many of her friends had not stopped playing their card game when Marian, her sister, Merill, and Aveline had barged in. They had all taken whatever seats were empty and began discussing that nights events. At this point Marian realized she was not getting any sleep. 

“Yes, he is a force user, and is covered in tattoos that glowed.” Merrill described him with enthusiasm.

“And he was hot.” Marian added with a yawn, she was too tired for this. 

“Honestly sister. And he was trying to kill her, if we had not arrived she would not have lived.” Bethany said with concern for her sister’s wellbeing. 

“Lots of people want to kill Hawke.” Varric pointed out as he won the game of cards much to the irritation of Isabela and Anders who were playing against him. 

“Would you three stop? This is a series matter.” Aveline growled. 

“She’s fine, and as Varric said many people have tried to kill Marian.” Anders said with a shrug. 

“And if he was as hot as Marian insists she might have been better off letting him have his way with her.” Isabela winked and she began handing out the next round of cards. 

“No, Aveline’s correct, he seemed to have a purpose deeper than just killing me because he was angry with me.” Marian rubbed her face trying to wake herself. 

“You shouldn’t travel alone, no matter the time of day.” Aveline said firmly. 

“And what of mother, right now she is alone at our ship.” Bethany said with worry. 

“We will head home as soon as the sun rises.” Marian assured her.

“Or perhaps you shouldn’t, there is the possibility that your attacker has not yet learned where your ship is located.” Aveline pointed out.

“But why would he attack you?” Isabela asked the seriousness of her friends conversation making her pay attention. 

“Why he attacked doesn’t matter as much as when he will attack again.” Aveline pointed out as she leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms. 

“We’ll have to deal with that when it happens, I am going to bed. And since it’s almost morning I’m heading to our ship with mother not the hovel our uncle calls a home.” Marian said as she stood up from the table and began walking out. 

“What about the agreement that you shouldn’t be alone?” Merrill called after her. 

“Then someone come with me.” Marian said with a shrug not bothering to turn around or stop walking. 

“It only makes sense that I go with her, we live together after all.” Bethany declared as she stood up and began following her sister. Anders put down the cards in his hand and pocketed what little money he had left. 

“I’ll come with you as well, that way I can join Marian when she comes back to the city in the morning and your mother won’t be alone.” Anders offered. 

“Fine with me.” Marian shrugged obviously done talking as her mind was fixated on one thing and that was her bed. 

***

“I am sorry master but I failed.” Fenris said weakly from his position on his knees in front of his master. Denarius did not seem to express any emotion as he starred down at Fenris. 

“How?” The question was a growl. 

“She ran to her friends, there were too many for me.” Fenris explained though he already doubted his excuse would be accepted. 

“You, the boy who once destroyed an entire battalion of soldiers led by a Jedi, yet you were outnumbered by a girl and her friends.” Denarius sneered. 

“Master, I can only do half of what a true forcer user is capable of. You cannot expect me to…” Fenris’s words were cut off as he screamed in agony his body thrown to the floor by the force being controlled by his master. 

“I will tell you what I expect of you and you will do it. You will go back out there and you will not return to me unless you have that woman’s heart to hand to me.” Denarius said calmly before finally releasing the pain he was causing. “Now my young apprentice, go and do my bidding.” With that Denarius turned and left he room. Fenris laid on he floor for a moment enjoying the coolness of it against his too hot body caused by the force torture. Finally pushing himself up he looked around the room to see the guards pretending not to notice him but he knew they had been starring. Walking to his room on the large ship he gathered a few supplies and left on his personal ship determined to bring back the prize to his master’s approval. 

***

“Remind me again why we aren’t leaving for our asteroid belt today?” Isabela asked as she threw a dagger at the wall.

“My brother was saying that there was a Jedi patrol nearby our target, best not to draw their attention, they’ll be gone in a day or so and we can continue with our expedition.” Varric explained. 

“Yes, avoiding the Jedi is a good plan.” Anders added as he lost his hand to Aveline. Aveline put her cards down with a smile as she collected her earnings. 

“Speaking of the force, have you run into the glowing elf again?” Isabela asked. Hawke was laying on Varric’s bed floating a small piece of scrap metal above her head.

“No, our mysterious white haired elf has yet to reappear. I have a feeling it’s better that he stay away.” Marian sighed as she let the scrap metal fall. Varric reached out and caught the metal before it hit the floor, he was sitting in a chair next the bed cleaning his laser crossbow. 

“Let’s just hope that your expedition goes smoothly.” Aveline said as she began to deal another hand to Anders and herself.

“Let’s hope.” Marian sighed.


End file.
